


Caminhão-pipa

by MiRz



Series: Dramas de Ouro [5]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Domestic Violence, Drama, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiRz/pseuds/MiRz
Summary: Seu sonho era ser grande. Fazer algo que fizesse as pessoas nunca esquecerem seu nome. Aos sete anos, imaginou que trazer um caminhão-pipa para a sua cidade no sertão brasileiro seria o suficiente para seu ingênuo sonho, mas descobriu que seu destino era muito maior que isso. Tão grande quanto a estrela Aldebaran, a luz da sua constelação protetora.
Series: Dramas de Ouro [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890094
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Caminhão-pipa

**Author's Note:**

> Breve Legenda:  
> • As palavras que seguirem com o [1], [2] etc. são indicações para as referências em notas finais.  
> • Palavras em itálico estão propositalmente erradas para representar o som fonético de sotaques variados. 
> 
> Boa leitura!

O primeiro dos seus cinco sentidos a ser despertado quando seu cérebro registrou a informação de que estava acordado foi o tato. Sentiu a pele de suas costas úmidas de suor, roçando contra os retalhos que compunham o lençol da sua cama, provocado pelo calor abafado e sufocante do sertão brasileiro. Aquele mormaço quase opressivo cercava o ambiente como se fizesse pressão contra o seu corpo em uma tortura lenta, penetrando seus pulmões como se o queimasse de dentro para fora. Era pura agonia, mas nem por isso menos familiar. Era o que sentia todos os dias desde que se lembrava. Sabia, ainda, que o calor pioraria quando tivesse que levantar e ir ajudar a família na lavoura debaixo do Sol escaldante.

A segunda coisa que percebeu, enquanto lutava para permanecer na cama, mesmo com o desconforto, foram os soluços vindos da cozinha. Era um daqueles dias, então. Apesar de rotineiro, esses soluços que ouvia de sua mãe pesavam em seu coração e confundiam a sua mente.

Devagarinho, abriu os olhos que ardiam pela claridade que invadia o quarto pelo buraco na parede de barro.

Tecnicamente esse buraco na parede era para ser uma janela, mas não sabia se aquilo era mesmo uma janela. Pelo que via de janelas das casas mais ricas do centro da cidade, janelas tinham duas madeiras que permitiam fechar e abrir o buraco, como uma porta, mas o que havia em sua casa não tinha nada disso. Apenas um enorme buraco. Por isso não sabia se era mesmo uma janela, mas em sua mente, ele chamava de janela.

No colchão ao seu lado, havia outro colchão um pouco mais esburacado que o próprio e bem menor. Lá dormia sua irmã mais nova, Lindalva. A única da família que não trabalhava como o resto. Talvez porque fosse menina, mas sua mãe era uma menina também e trabalhava com o pai, seus irmãos mais velhos e ele no período da tarde.

Seu irmão disse que era porque ela ficava em casa aprendendo trabalhos de mulher, como cozinhar. Ele se atreveu a dizer para sua família apenas uma única vez que gostaria de aprender a cozinhar também, mas a resposta que recebeu foi um safanão forte no rosto que até lhe derrubou da cadeira, desferido pelo seu pai, que parecia irado.

— O lugar de cabra macho é _trabaiando_ no mato, não aprendendo _trabaio_ de _muiézinha!_ Filho meu não é perobo[1]! ― urrou seu pai na época, mal-humorado como era. O tom de voz ficando mais alto e dramático conforme as palavras iam saindo de sua boca. Era bruto, grosseiro e assustador, mas todas as palavras que saiam da boca de seu pai eram assustadoras. 

― Se te ouvir falando algo assim de novo, eu acabo com a tua raça, seu bostinha! ― ameaçou seu pai para encerrar o assunto. 

Depois disso, Sebastião nunca mais disse em voz alta que se interessava por outra coisa além do trabalho da lavoura. Porém, apesar de nunca mais dizer, ainda gostava. Cada vez que via sua mãe cozinhando, olhava encantado todos os passos, mas logo a vergonha também queimava suas entranhas. Ele queria ser um homem como seu pai e seus irmãos. Achava que estava conseguindo, já que aos sete anos, tinha o tamanho de um menino de dez. Se continuasse espichando daquela forma, seria homem muito mais cedo. 

Com cuidado para não acordar Lindalva, cruzou o quarto em duas passadas. Por mais silencioso que ele tentava ser, as pedrinhas pequeninas que tinham no chão batido de terra roçaram umas nas outras, chiando embaixo do seu chinelo gasto. 

Sua mãe virou para ele para cumprimentá-lo e ele prendeu a respiração quando viu o rosto dela. 

A aparência de sua mãe não se distinguia de qualquer mulher do sertão que levava a vida de labuta. Era forte e robusta pelo trabalho braçal, mas também tinha os quadris largos pela quantidade de filho que pariu. Os cabelos crespos já tinham fios brancos perto da testa e das orelhas. A expressão era sempre cansada, mas resistente. Agora, além dos traços marcados pela vida dura, ela também apresentava o olho esquerdo inchado e roxo. O pescoço com hematomas grosseiros e horríveis. Ninguém precisou lhe dizer para saber o que havia acontecido com sua mãe. Seu pai havia batido nela.

Nunca falou nada com medo de apanhar, mas às vezes ele não queria crescer, pois ser adulto parecia ser muito complicado. Seu pai dizia que ele batia em sua mãe porque ela merecia, assim como eles mereciam apanhar quando aprontavam, embora ele não soubesse o porquê dela ter merecido daquela vez, já que sua mãe não atrasou o horário da janta, não falou com ninguém da família além do padre da igrejinha que iam à missa aos domingos e certamente também não havia sido respondona como um dos seus irmãos costumava ser. Talvez fosse por causa de algum motivo que apenas os adultos soubessem.

Ouviu sua mãe soltar um som estranho, como quando está doente e o nariz escorre e precisa chupar o ar para não escorrer mais. 

— Senta aqui e coma, Sebastião — mandou a mais velha sem dar bom dia.

Apesar da falta de carinho em suas palavras, ele sorriu obediente, pois gostava quando sua mãe o chamava de Sebastião, pois mesmo sendo esse o seu nome, por ter muitos filhos, sua mãe sempre se confundia de quem era quem. Às vezes ela o chamava de Zezinho, o que nasceu antes dele, às vezes era de Chico, o mais velho dos irmãos. Outras tantas eram Tonho, de Antônio, que era o terceiro filho, ou então Severino, que era o segundo mais velho. Seu pai o chama de “moleque” quando está de bom-humor, mas quando fica invocado[2], ele era “seu bostinha”. O padre da igreja o conhece por João, mas talvez o velho santo o confunda com o seu quarto irmão. Já seus amigos e irmãos o chamam de Mula. Se acostumou tanto a responder por qualquer nome que lhe chamassem, que muitas vezes até mesmo esquecia que seu nome verdadeiro era Sebastião.

Sentia até mesmo um pouco de ciúmes de Lindalva, que ninguém nunca esquecia porque era a única menina da família. Seu sonho era fazer algo tão grande, mas tão grande, que ninguém nunca esqueceria como se chamava. Algo que fizesse seu nome estar nos livros de história. Não que já tenha lido livros de história. Seu pai dizia que escola era algo que a sua família não precisava. Mas seu amigo Dudu, filho do doutor da cidade, ia para a escola e lhe dizia o nome de pessoas importantes. Essa era a parte mais legal de conversar com ele, já que o resto do que dizia eram coisas difíceis de entender. Até hoje não entendia o porquê que ele reclamava tanto do caminhão-pipa que vinha a cada quatro anos. Trazia água, não é mesmo?

Era bem verdade que era uma pena mesmo que demorasse tanto para chegar e sanar a sede do povo do nordeste, mas pelo menos vinha de vez em quando. Talvez, se conseguisse trazer o caminhão-pipa mais vezes, seu nome poderia entrar nos livros de história.

— _Mainha_ , quem é o dono dos caminhão-pipa? — perguntou enquanto comia o pão duro.

— Que pergunta é essa? Pra que tu quer saber isso? — perguntou sua mãe enquanto usava o bacião de água reciclada para lavar a louça.

A cor estava bem suja, talvez essa semana ele e seus irmãos precisassem ir até a bica da cidade vizinha encher os galões novamente.

— Porque se eu souber quem, posso pedir que traga mais caminhão-pipa. Assim _nóis_ não vai ter que se _revezá_ pra tomar banho, ou ter que ir até o fosso carregar água. O gado vai ter água pra beber todo dia. 

Por algum motivo, sua mãe começou a rir dele. Era estranho vê-la rindo.

— Deixa de ser bobo, menino. O caminhão é do governo.

— Então _nóis_ pode pedir pro presidente!

— Deixa de matutar essas bobeiras, menino! Tu acha que consegue falar com o presidente?

Envergonhado com a zombaria da mãe, Sebastião tentou falar igual ao pai:

— Não ri de mim, _muié_!

A resposta da mãe foi erguer a mão e lhe dar um tapa na cara. Ela estava furiosa.

— Quem tu pensa que é pra falar comigo assim? Eu sou tua mãe, moleque! Me respeita! Saí daqui e vai _trabaiá_ pra num ficar pensando nessas bobagens!

Entre tapas e empurrões, já que ela não conseguia mais levantá-lo pelo cangote, a mulher o botou para fora da minúscula casa de barro. Apesar de ser bem cedo, o sol que batia na terra árida já estava ardido. Metros a frente estava a plantação amarela. Seu pai e seus irmãos talvez já estivessem em algum lugar entre as folhas, bem distante da casa. Por ser o mais novo, ele podia começar a trabalhar na lavoura um pouco mais tarde.

Com um bico nos lábios carnudos pela surra que levou, pela zombaria e por sua mãe não ter entendido o que ele queria, Sebastião começou a andar em direção a plantação. Assim que saísse da visão da mãe, poderia enrolar um bocadinho mais antes de começar a colher. Usava esse tempo para sonhar alto e pensar em como fazer ter um nome grande. Sua felicidade pelo ócio, porém, durou só até seu irmão mais velho encontrá-lo e dar-lhe um safanão na cabeça de bom dia.

— Vamos logo, Mula. Pai mandou _nóis_ ir pro fosso buscar água.

Resignado, Sebastião voltou para casa pegar as cumbucas vazias. Eram dois em cada um de seus ombros, enquanto seu irmão pegou três. Mais do que nunca, desejou que fosse época do caminhão-pipa para não precisar andar no sol que queimava ainda mais a sua pele.

Foi no caminho de volta que Sebastião notou que o seu corpo estava diferente. Não sabia o que era e não conhecia palavras que pudesse dizer para explicar, mas se sentia mais quente do que nunca. Um calor estranho ao que costumava sentir sempre e que nunca havia sentido, mesmo quando andava por horas no Sol para buscar água. 

Seu toque nas coisas estava diferente. Sua pele parecia sensibilizada, sentindo coisas nas mãos calosas que não costumava sentir, como a menor das imperfeições das cumbucas de madeira. Até mesmo o peso dos galões parecia estranhamente mais leve. Queria poder falar para alguém, mas tinha medo de ser ridicularizado novamente, ou pior, levar uma surra do pai por achar que ele estava agindo como viado.

Por falta de ter o que dizer, ficou a viagem inteira em silêncio. Seu irmão parecia nem notar, preso em seus próprios resmungos após o pé na bunda que levou de uma moça da cidade vizinha.

De noite, não conseguiu dormir. O colchão estava gasto, os roncos dos irmãos incomodava, até mesmo os movimentos de Lindalva lhe despertavam. Se levantou e pé ante pé o mais silenciosamente que as pedrinhas lhe deixaram, saiu do quarto e da casa com dois cômodos.

Do lado de fora, estava seu pai roncando em uma rede velha. A camisa encardida era a mesma em que ele trabalhou durante o dia e sua pele exalava o cheiro daquela bebida de adulto que o mais velho bebeu no jantar e muito mais depois. Estremeceu, temendo que o seu pai acordasse quando estava fora da cama.

Era difícil saber como o mais velho agiria. Não faria nada ou ficaria furioso por estar acordado? Era uma incógnita, pois a fúria do seu pai não tinha um padrão. Quando não bebia aquela coisa que parecia água, seu pai ignorava todo mundo. Já quando bebia, seu humor variava. Algumas vezes ele levava sua mãe pro mato dizendo sobre a necessidade de homem dele, mesmo com ela chorando e gritando não. Sebastião se perguntava que necessidade de homem era essa, porque ele mesmo não sentia nada. Uma vez ficou curioso sobre isso e saiu escondido dos irmãos, seguindo seus pais no mato. Apenas viu seu pai em cima da sua mãe enquanto se balançavam e soltavam sons estranhos. Foi um pouco antes de Lindalva nascer. Mesmo vendo, continuou não entendendo que necessidade era aquela.

Quando seu pai não arrastava sua mãe para o mato, ele batia nela porque alguma coisa não estava bem-feita. Ou batia nele e em um dos seus irmãos por dar alguma resposta que não era a que seu pai queria. Uma vez, seu pai deu uma cintada em Lindalva quando ela era muito pequena porque ela não parava de chorar, mesmo que a única coisa que ela fizesse na época era dormir, comer, cagar e chorar.

Ser adulto era confuso.

Quando seu pai roncou bem alto, Sebastião correu para o mato para não ser visto e apenas continuou a andar a esmo pela vasta estrada que contornava a lavoura. Tentava se cansar para voltar a dormir, mas não conseguia. A sensação inquietante de que alguma coisa iria acontecer não desaparecia, fazendo-o sentir um frio estranho na barriga. Pensava no que poderia acontecer... Ser picado por uma cobra, talvez? Era provável, já que na escuridão não conseguia enxergar nem a sua mão direito.

Andou, andou e andou na tentativa de se acalmar e não conseguia. O céu começou a clarear e nada dele ter sono. Nada das sensações esquisitas pararem. Eis então que ele olhou para sua mão na penumbra do amanhecer e gritou alto. Tão alto que sua voz propagou pelo mato e pela vastidão do sertão vazio àquela hora.

Sua mão estava exalando uma fumaça dourada.

Desesperado, Sebastião tentou limpá-las com as folhas da plantação, num achismo desesperado que era apenas uma sujeira estranha, mas no instante em que as tocou, as folhas se desintegraram e viraram pó na sua frente. Assustado, se afastou da plantação. Da mesma forma que olhou para sua mão por motivo nenhum e notou o brilho da sua mão, olhou para baixo e percebeu que havia deixado um rastro de pegadas na terra seca. Na verdade, eram buracos maiores que meras pegadas. Seus pés perfuraram a terra.

— Meu Pai Amado. É o Tinhoso. É o Tinhoso — balbuciou ele apavorado, pois na sua mente infantil, a única coisa que fazia sentido é ele ter sido possuído pelo Diabo.

— Não tenha medo. Esse brilho não é ruim — disse uma voz de repente vindo atrás dele.

Sebastião virou assustado, tremendo e à beira das lágrimas. Diante dele havia um homem. Ou alguém que achava ser um homem, pelo tom de voz, mas que pela aparência ficava difícil definir. Era alguém de cabelos loiros como trigo, muito longos. Tão longos que as pontas quase alcançavam a altura dos joelhos. Seus olhos eram esquisitos, um castanho claro, mas que dependendo de como a luz refletia, fazia as íris parecerem lilases, porém isso nem era o mais estranho naquele cara. Ele não possuía sobrancelhas, apenas duas pintas roxas e achatadas no lugar delas. Seu rosto era diferente do rosto quadrado e de cenho franzido do pai e dos seus irmãos. Na verdade, era diferente de qualquer homem que já vira na vida.

Seu rosto exibia traços finos, longos e com as bochechas altas. Parecia delicado como uma mulher, o que não combinava com a voz forte, que apesar de ter sido bem tranquila, era dita de uma forma que parecia um comando.

— Você... Você é o Diabo?

— Não, criança. Meu nome é Shion.

Com horror, Sebastião percebeu que a boca do mais velho não se abriu ao falar e a voz soava dentro da sua cabeça. O homem, Shion, se ajoelhou a sua frente e sem parecer ameaçador como esperava, pegou suas mãos entre as suas. Diferente do rosto delicado, suas mãos eram firmes e com cicatrizes finas, quase parecidas com as suas. Mãos típicas de quem as usa para o trabalho. O aperto não doía, mas era um toque forte que não deixou que se afastasse.

— Esse brilho que você vê chama-se Cosmo. Ele é a manifestação de um pequeno universo que você tem dentro de você. Sua Constelação o chama para cumprir o seu destino, pequeno Santo.

Diante seus olhos uma história começou a passar pela sua cabeça. Era uma mulher em um campo de batalha. Todo o corpo dela brilhava como sua mão e a energia... a energia que ela transmitia era de puro amor e compaixão.

A criança sentiu as lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos, mas por um motivo diferente. Não tinha palavras que definiam a nobreza, a dignidade e honra que a mulher lhe transmitia, portanto transbordavam pelos olhos.

— Essa é a Deusa Atena. Ela reencarna na Terra a cada 243 anos para lutar contra o mal para salvar o mundo junto do seu exército. Exército do qual você faz parte.

— Eu... eu não sei lutar...

— Não se preocupe com isso. Vim buscá-lo para o seu treinamento.

— Meu pai não vai me deixar. — Imaginou seu pai gritando e lhe batendo, chamando de demônio por voltar para casa com sua mão brilhante.

O homem lhe sorriu triste e disse em sua mente:

— Você e ele não têm escolha. Sua força aumentará e aumentará. E sem saber controlá-lo, você poderá machucar alguém. Sua mãe, seus irmãos, sua cidade. Você precisa partir comigo para o bem deles.

Sebastião ficou em silêncio, tentando entender tudo o que estava mudando em sua vida. Ele queria ser grande, fazer algo bom pela sua cidadezinha esquecida e seca. Ele só queria trazer um caminhão-pipa mais perto da sua casa. E não ser um perigo ambulante.

— Você fará coisas grandes, pequeno Santo. Será tão grande como sonha. Você só precisa vir comigo.

Sem coragem de falar e sentindo a boca repuxar para baixo em um choro feio, Sebastião anuiu com a cabeça. Em um segundo, o homem e o garoto sumiram no ar como num passe de mágica.

Naquela aurora, sem saber, Sebastião começaria o processo de morrer para renascer e sua família acordaria com uma boca a menos para alimentar.

**_Treze anos depois_ **

Maria Rosa andava pela lavoura carregando no quadril seu filho mais novo de dois anos. O garoto estava pesado, mas chorava toda vez que o punha no chão. Manoel já mandara o recado de que era para fazer o menino parar de chorar e quis evitar que seu caçula exibisse mais uma marca de cinto à toa.

Lindalva vinha logo atrás, andando toda torta por causa da barriga grande do primeiro filho. A bichinha ainda estava animada com a gravidez. O pai da criança prometera que daria suporte, mas Maria Rosa sabia que essa promessa não seria cumprida. O cabra já espichava o olho em outra garota assanhada, mas era essa a sina de toda mulher no sertão. Agradeceu a Deus que só teve uma menina e que todos os seus filhos só a tinham dado netos homens.

Quer dizer, quase todos os seus filhos. Nunca soube o que aconteceu com Sebastião. Um dia, ele estava lá, mas quando acordou no dia seguinte, ele não estava. Ninguém o viu, ninguém o ouviu e ninguém soube dele. Nem mesmo um estranho apareceu para poderem jogar a culpa de seu desaparecimento. Seu marido a culpou, claro. Sempre era culpa da mulher o que acontecia com seus filhos. Quase todo dia apanhava por isso ou era a desculpa que seu marido usava para lhe bater.

No começo do casamento, quando apanhou pela primeira vez, ficou envergonhada. O roxo na bochecha era prova que não fora uma boa esposa. As pessoas a evitavam olhar, mas agora nem se importava. Outras mulheres apareciam vez ou outra com a mesma marca. Agora mesmo havia o vermelhão na lateral do rosto do primeiro aviso para fazer Luciano parar de chorar.

— _Mainha_ , vou voltar pra casa fazer o almoço — avisou Lindalva, pegando a criança menor no colo. Devido a gravidez, ela tem ficado responsável por acabar antes o serviço na lavoura e começar as tarefas de casa.

Sozinha, Maria Rosa começou a mexer no mato, colhendo os frutos que estavam bons. A safra daquele ano ajudou e imaginou que conseguiria vender por um bom preço. Talvez até conseguisse comprar um chinelo novo para Luciano.

De longe, ouviu o som de um caminhão. Soube antes mesmo de olhar que era um caminhão-pipa. Eles estavam vindo com mais frequência. Alguma eleição importante devia estar acontecendo em algum lugar, já que era o único motivo pelo qual a água chegava naquele pedaço esturricado de terra. Mas foi incapaz de não pensar em Sebastião. A última conversa que teve com ele antes dele desaparecer.

Continuou seu serviço até encher a cesta. Com força, a ergueu cheia de fruto e caminhou até a casa. Agora teria que separar o fruto para vender e os mais maduros para consumir.

Perto da casa de barro em que morava, estava estacionado o caminhão-pipa. Lindalva conversava com o caminhoneiro. Um homem alto, muito alto. E bem forte. A menina mexia no cabelo, toda assanhada, como se o filho no ventre não dissesse nada. Aquela menina se não tomasse jeito, ia aprender logo logo a quem uma mulher pertence.

— Quem é _ocê_? — perguntou grossa para o estranho.

— Desculpe interromper, senhora. Vim perguntar se precisam de água pelos próximos dias — respondeu o homem, educado.

Ele tinha o sotaque paraibano, mas era muito educado. Isso lhe deixou ainda mais desconfiada.

— E veio aqui pra dá de graça, é?

— Trabalho para a Fundação Graad. Eles estão com um trabalho filantrópico de fornecer saneamento e água potável para as regiões mais carentes do nordeste.

Maria Rosa não entendeu o que ele queria dizer, mas já que parecia algo de graça... Cavalo dado não se olha os dentes.

— Lindalva, vá pegar os galões — ordenou.

A filha lhe deu um olhar feio, mas obedeceu. Pelo menos isso aquela menina sabia.

Ela e o homem ficaram em silêncio até ele dizer:

— A senhora não precisa aguentar isso, sabe? — Fez um sinal com a cabeça como se apontasse para ela. — Mulher nenhuma é objeto para o homem e menos ainda merece apanhar do marido. Se seu marido não a respeita, você não é obrigada a ficar com ele. Cresci em uma família cujo pai não respeitava ninguém. Não respeitava seus filhos, sua esposa ou seu casamento. Cresci aprendendo que era assim que tinha que ser. Era o que minha mãe também acreditava ser por não ter conhecido outra coisa. Mas então eu fui para outros lugares... Lugares que me mostraram outras culturas, pessoas que me ensinaram outras formas de entender o mundo. Por isso digo que você não merece isso.

— Quem tu pensa que é _mermo_? — Maria Rosa disse como se quisesse desafiá-lo. Onde já se viu, chegar fuxicando a vida dos outros, mas o homem deu de ombros e respondeu com a mesma calma que levou toda a conversa.

— Sou só um caminhoneiro do caminhão-pipa.

Naquele momento, Maria Rosa parou. O sotaque do rapaz escorregou e o “ão” saiu extremamente familiar. O mesmo “ão” que parecia engolir o “mi” que um menino pronunciou treze anos atrás. Então ela notou pela primeira vez os olhos escuros, pequenos e brilhantes como amoras, adornados por uma sobrancelha que se juntavam na testa como prometiam fazer desde que era um bebê de colo.

Antes que pudesse perguntar se o nome dele era Sebastião, Lindalva voltou com os galeões. A coragem fugiu enquanto enchiam todos com água fresca.

Trabalho completo, o homem abriu a porta da cabine do motorista. Com um pé no degrau pronto para entrar, Maria Rosa soltou a pergunta de repente:

— Seu nome é Sebastião?

— Não, senhora. É Aldebaran.

Maria Rosa soube que o homem não mentia e que de fato seu nome não era Sebastião. Não mais. Porém o brilho de alegria quando ela se lembrava qual dos filhos ele era não mudou. Estava lá no rosto daquele homem.

— Adeus, senhora. Pense no que te falei. O ser humano tem um número ímpar de costela, porque Deus tirou uma de Adão para criar a Eva. Assim, a mulher não foi criada para estar abaixo do homem, mas sim ao seu lado. O padre da sua cidade deve ter esquecido de ensinar isso em seus sermões.

Sem mais nada a dizer, foi dada a partida do caminhão, que se afastou com o seu motorista da casa de barro.

Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, o coração de Maria Rosa ficou leve em saber o que Deus tinha feito ao seu menino. Apesar de não saber porque ele foi embora, para onde ou como, ela pelo menos sabia que ele estava vivo, saudável e era tão inteligente como jamais imaginou que teria a chance de ser. Talvez fosse a última vez que fosse vê-lo, mas intimamente desejou que seu sonho de trazer o caminhão-pipa até eles não tenha sido uma oportunidade única. Inusitadamente, sua fé foi depositada com mais rigor na água. Não pela chuva, mas pelo caminhão-pipa, que ela esperava que trouxesse seu filho de volta mais vezes.

**_Fim_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Referências:
> 
> [1] Gíria do Sergipe para dizer que alguém é afeminado.  
> [2] Gíria paraibana para dizer que alguém está com raiva.
> 
> Notas da Autora:  
> Olár, amores mio! Depois de tanto tempo — e com atualização pendente do fandom, inclusive — voltei brevemente com uma one-shot com o Debas. Para atualizar ou relembrar alguns leitores, um tempo atrás me desafiei a escrever uma série de one-shots dramáticas protagonizadas por cada um dos doze cavaleiros de ouro, que carinhosamente batizei de Dramas de Ouro. Algumas outras obras dessa série são:
> 
> Saga — Ele Contra Ele Mesmo  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159398  
> Aiolia — O Pecado da Carne  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038456  
> Milo — Vendedor da Justiça  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038756  
> Aiolos — Através do Véu  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055706
> 
> Primeiramente quero informar que eu não sou do nordeste, por isso me baseei em algumas pesquisas no Google sobre gírias e características do sertão, mas se houver algo errado nessa retratação da vida de uma família pobre do sertão, me perdoem. Segundo, não pensem que de alguma forma eu apoio, incentivo ou tenho qualquer outro sentimento positivo com relação à violência doméstica ou estupro. Apesar do início do capítulo, quis apenas retratar que essa era a educação que o Aldebaran teve em casa até ser levado para o Santuário, pois é uma realidade de muitas crianças. Depois de muito tempo, Aldebaran aprendeu a forma correta e tentou ensinar isso para sua mãe, uma vítima de um sistema machista, quando ficou mais velho e a reencontrou. Terceiro e último aviso, mas não menos importante: a imagem de capa não me pertence. Os créditos devem ir para o artista Fernando Menezes, onde peguei a imagem em seu Instagram, o link estará lá embaixo.  
> Por fim, obrigada a todos por terem lido, espero que tenham gostado e me perdoem qualquer erro que eu possa ter cometido, de ambientação e de gramática. Beijinhos de megawatts de luz a todos! <3  
> Instagram do artista da imagem de capa: https://www.instagram.com/p/BmJQyfNlEOJ/


End file.
